I'm Your Nakama?
by Noisxa
Summary: Zafina (an original character) joins the Straw Hats. She soon will experience a love triangle with Zoro and Sanji. I plan on having smut, so I'm rating it M...
1. Chapter 1

[A/N: THIS IS IMPORTANT TO READ. Okay so here's something about this fanfiction. It contains an OC/original character that I am placing in the One Piece setting with the basic, main crew. This is my first fanfiction like this and was a little bit harder to form than I expected. So, I hope you enjoy it.. lol. xD] I think I tried to hard..xD

I'm Your Nakama?

Chapter 1

It was time for the sun to awake from its overnight slumber. Zafina sat atop the Merry, overlooking the darkness of night being overrun with a slight, soft glimpse of orange and pink. Zafina thoroughly enjoyed sunrises and sunsets; they fit who she was, calm and sweet. She continued to sit in the crow's nest, watching as the sun glistened on the sparkling sea, being greeted by the morning dawn.

A few more minutes passed as Zafina admired nature's beauty. After having a calm start to her day, Zafina climbed down the crow's nest to deck. She walked until she reached the door that lead to the bottom deck. She carefully and slowly creaked the door opening to the lower deck. It was dark. Then again, it shouldn't have been seven o'clock. She dropped down into the lower deck, inaudibly, trying to not bother anyone's sleeping. She then closed the door.

Being cautious to not wake anyone from their slumber, she sauntered to the far side of the room. Her belongings awaited her. Making as little noise as possible, she grasped her duel-wielded axe and tied her blindfold around its rough grip. She walked back to the other side of the room. She creaked the door and went to the upper deck, shutting the door just as calmly as she did going down.

She walked to the back of the ship and noticed off to the side there were many weights and a bundle of three katanas resting there. Zafina figured they wouldn't be in her way so she walked onto the middle of the boards. She knelt and placed her weapon on the ground. She grabbed her hair pulling it up tight and twisting into a ponytail. She reached back down to her axe. She unraveled her blindfold. She placed it over her one visible eye and under her bangs which concealed the other. She tied the blindfold tight under the base of her ponytail. Lastly, she grabbed her axe and stood up conservatively.

This was her time to train. She would become one with her weapon and soul. She would block out everything from sight and use her ears. This is how she trained back with her sensei. He taught her if she couldn't feel and hear movements, then she had no reason to wield such a powerful weapon in her later years. It was then that she decided she won't let her eyesight make her lose her dream.

She placed her axe in front of her. She calmed every nerve in her body. She placed one foot in front of the other and began moving to practice her movements.

A few minutes into practice, someone's presence lurked behind her, keeping distance but did not move.

It had at least been a hour and a half of training if not more. She figured she should stop. She finally decided to acknowledge the presence as footsteps chose to approach her. Feeling the distance, she pointed axe towards who was approaching her.

Zafina was panting, sweating, and her muscles tightening and clenching. Sweat trundled down her body from her head and into the grooves of her collar bones and muscle grooves.

A hand applied slight pressure on the end of one of the axe's blades. Zafina's panting had ceased and she was beginning to cool down. The hand put more pressure on the end and Zafina eased and brought the weapon down. A baritone voice spoke out to her.

"Oi, I'm not going to hurt you." The voice soon chuckled very lightly.

Zafina paused before reaching her freehand to release the knot of her blindfold. Her eyes met with a man's light eyes and a tan, toned body.

"I know,'' she grinned slightly. "It's just how my sensei taught me. So now, it's just like instinct."

She broke the stare and walked to the weights to lay her axe down. She still felt eyes on her as she did so. As she came back on her feet, she grabbed the tie holding her hair up. She pulled it out and her hair fell against her shoulders generously, fully landing slightly past her shoulders. She turned back to face the man who had greeted her in the early morning.

He had nice tan skin, short green locks, mysterious eyes, three golden teardrop shaped earrings and many endearing scars.

Zafina hesitated as she observed the man.

"It's Zoro, right?" She asked curiously, wanting clarification or to be corrected if needed.

His eyes met her own again.

"Yeah it is."

She walked over to him and held her hand out with a genuine, soft smile. "I'm Zafina."

Her hand was met soon with a firm and calloused grip. He spoke up.

"I didn't expect to see you here." He released their grip and Zafina blushed lightly, looking at the planks of the ground. She didn't want to make things awkward so she walked to the full end of the ship, crossing her arms and leaned them on the ship railing. She overlooked the ocean like she did at dawn.

"I train at sunrise and then once again at dusk everyday." Footsteps from behind her started to sound and inch closer. An elbow touched her's and Zoro leaned on the railing too next to her.

"Funny, isn't it?" She chuckled at herself.

"Do you have a goal?" Zoro glanced down to Zafina and her eyes met his again.

"Well yeah… I want to be known as the greatest woman to wield a weapon. It's just a funny go-"

"It's not funny to have a goal if it truly means something to you. Your goal is similar to my own. Those katanas over there where you placed your axe, those are mine." Zafina looked katanas and back at Zoro. "I promised an old man once that I'd become the greatest swordsman and have my name, Roronoa Zoro reach the heavens."

A now familiar hand rested on Zafina's shoulder. It was warm and Zafina knew Zoro meant well.

"If you have a reason behind your goal, achieve it. If it's an important goal, put your life on the line for it. And if you die before it's achieved, then that's all your goal was worth." Zafina was taken aback by the words and Zoro's stare became more stern.

Their stare lasted a scarce moment more and another voice joined in.

"OI! Fucking marimo, don't be trying moves on Zafina!" Zoro's hand released Zafina's shoulder. Zafina turned to where the voice was coming from.

It was Sanji. He was around the same height as Zoro but had a smaller torso and longer legs. He was slender and had gold hair that covered one eye. His lips suppressed a cigarette.

"No, no. It wasn't like that!" Zafina held her hands in front of her chest and waved them. She could feel herself turning red.

Sanji approached them and stood on the other side of Zafina. Upon accompanying her side, he tossed his cigarette butt overboard, causing ripples in the water.

"Are you sure it wasn't anything, Zafina-chan? Such a nasty marimo shouldn't come at such a lovely lady." Sanji reached in his pocket and singled out a cigarette and lighter, placing it to his lips.

Zafina's face got hot once again. She could feel it was worse than before. She knew Zoro's approach wasn't meant that way; she just felt embarrassed. She glanced at Zoro and then back at Sanji. She felt they held angst towards each other but in a manageable manner.

"I-I promise, Sanji-kun." Her blushing was becoming slightly unmanageable and she looked at Sanji.

Sanji smiled at her. Then, he placed his cigarette back in his mouth and a few moments later exhaled the nicotine.

There was a moment of silence between the three. They all stayed in place, against the ship's wooden railing, Zafina still in between.

"Shit cook," Zoro spoke up. "Where's the food?"

Sanji turned towards Zoro. He seemed irritated again with Zoro. But, they seemed to pick on each other a lot.

"I don't give special treatment to idiot marimos." Sanji spat back, throwing another cigarette butt overboard. "You'll have to wait for everyone else." Sanji looked at Zafina. "Anything for you, Zafina-chan?"

She looked back into Sanji's eyes. "No thank you, Sanji-kun." She smiled softly.

"Just tell me if y-," Sanji was cut off by an ear screeching yell. The voice came from the crow's nest. Zafina looked up to the crow's nest. Zoro and Sanji didn't look, they were probably used to it. But it sounded like a little kid. It was Luffy.

Luffy was very short and lean. He wore a red shirt with tattered shorts, sandals, and a straw hat, with a scar under his left eye. He seemed to always wear a smile, well at least from what Zafina had seen from the night before; when she joined the Straw Hats.

"SAAAAAANNNJIIIIIIII," Luffy howled once again. This time it was surely loud enough to wake Nami, Usopp, and Chopper. He added on to his yell. "SANJI I WANT FOOD! AND WITH MEAT!" Luffy pouted towards Sanji.

Sanji seemed irritated once more. _Didn't those cigarettes help_? Zafina wondered. Sanji reached in his pocket once more for a cigarette and his lighter.

"I might as well start preparing before he wakes Nami-san." He paused before starting to walk. "Oi, Luffy, come on!"

"Yay, Sanji!." Luffy's arms stretched and he launched towards Sanji off the crow's nest. When he landed, he followed Sanji, jumping and laughing chanting _meat, meat, meat_.

Zoro didn't say anything to Zafina and walked over to his weights, picking them up with no problem.

Zafina watched as Sanji and Luffy entered the kitchen and then at Zoro. She smiled to herself and looked at her feet. Was this how a nakama was supposed to feel? If it was, _it felt nice_.

[A/N: Holy fuck I did not expect it to be this long… Gomen nasai. xD But, I'd like to know how this was? I haven't wrote a fanfiction in awhile and this is my first one with an OC in it… Within the next chapter or so, I plan on going into her past, why she joined the crew and how. But for now, this is all I have. xD If you would like to see her, PM me and when I figure it out, I'll send a link of her. But for now, this is all you get! ;u; Bye bye.]


	2. Chapter 2

[A/N: Okay so chapter two. I hope it goes well… I'm still kind of stressed about this fanfiction because I have no clue how it'll end or even how I plan on ending it. And then there's the stress wondering if people will like it or not… Ugh, so much stress. But, I really like my OC and I plan on building her well in this, possibly for other fanfictions afterwards so you could say this is a test? Yeah, a test… And as I go on, you will see she has things in common with Zoro and Sanji. This makes it easier and smoother for the fanfiction to flow and build the bond with all three characters. I think I'm trying way too hard. xD Okay well, I'll stop blabbing and let you read.]

I'm Your Nakama?

Chapter 2

Zafina left Zoro to training after awhile of sitting there watching him. She was amazed how much weight the man could hold. And since they both trained around the same time, it seemed, she'd ask later if they could possibly train together and take less time.

Zafina walked into the kitchen, sensing something delicious. Sanji didn't seem to notice her and it seemed Luffy didn't either. He was too busy breathing down the man's neck with drool still chanting _meat_.

Not knowing if the table had specific spots where everyone sat, she sat at the far end on one side of the table. She would move if she had to. She stared at the table's wood and placed her hands on top, intertwining her hands.

A couple minutes passed and then the kitchen filled with tired bodies. It seemed to be like clockwork for everyone. After filing in, the half-alive bodies accompanied Zafina at the table, including Luffy. Chopper came and sat next to Zafina.

He was very small but Zafina heard he could change forms. It must have been the _Hito Hito no Mi_ fruit. He had a pink hat with a 'X' in the middle, by the bill. Zafina had to admit though, Chopper was indeed adorable. He looked up and smiled at her. Zafina smiled back a steaming plate was placed in front of her.

It was eggs and some type of meat. It looked grand and enchanting. Zafina couldn't wait to dig her silverware in the well-prepared dish. But, she waited for everyone else to receive theirs. That was manners after all. Zafina looked at all the other faces. They all looked ecstatic and seemed to do the same as Zafina. _But where was Zoro_? He wasn't there. She knew he was training when she left him but he should still come eat. She held her fork and bit her cheek.

"O-Oi where's Zoro-k-," she was interrupted by Chopper.

"Don't worry about Zoro. You need to worry more about Luffy eating your food." He pointed his fork at Luffy. Zafina's jaw almost dropped from how fast he ate. He was literally eating his plate it seemed. Chopper added back in, "Zoro normally eats with us but he doesn't if he started training late. Or he might be sleeping. But he's very dedicated to his training so we don't bother him about it."

This made Zafina feel bad. It was her fault Zoro got a late start. He should be eating with his nakama not lifting weights or wavering swords. She wore a disappointed look. Chopper tapped her shoulder.

"Don't worry about him, Zafina. You'll get used to it." Chopper grinned and joined everyone else who dug into their food. Zafina figured she may as well too.

Still wearing the disappointed look, she dug in hesitantly.

It was savory and explicit. Even Zafina's food could not match to this. This also was just a simple early meal. She couldn't wait for later in the day.

Savoring the food, Zafina stuffed her mouth more and a cough came from across the table.

"Well," Nami spoke up. "We shouldn't reach the next island for a few more days if we stay on course. So, we don't need to prepare for anything."

Everyone looked at her in agreement. Zafina got up. "I should get Zo-"

"Don't bother the marimo, Zafina-chan. He'll come when he's ready." Sanji spoke.

"But I don't think it's right to eat with a missing member at the table. We're nakama aren't we?" She was serious. Everyone should eat together whether it just be crew members or a family. She looked at the ground and walked for the kitchen door. She creaked the door. Before walking out she added, "We _are _nakama. Nakama should eat and drink together." She felt the pressure of eyes and surprised looks. She walked out, calmly shutting the door.

Zafina knew what it was like to be left out easily. She never wanted to ever make anyone else feel that way. She wanted everything opposite for everyone else of what happened to her. She never even go to receive Zoro. She went to the bottom deck and huddled on the couch.

Evening fell upon the Merry. It wasn't the first day Zafina was really hoping for but it seemed everyone forgot or didn't care about her outburst when she went back up on the upper deck earlier that day. Zafina figured that was better for all of them.

But she had gotten to know Nami a little bit more. She was female after all so it seemed they would get along just fine. Nami had opened up about Arlong and how Luffy and everyone else -except Chopper- helped bring him down. Nami also shared what she went through because of Arlong. Zafina related emotionally but she didn't think it was time to reveal her own past. It's not that she didn't trust her nakama, even if they only knew each other for two days now. But, how would she explain it and have it believable? She'd find a way eventually, just now wasn't the time.

Everyone else seemed to file downstairs after each other. Chopper and Usopp went down early as well as Luffy. It was now Nami's turn. Before Nami went fully down she called to Zafina, who was near the back of the ship again.

"You coming or are you staying up a little bit longer?" Nami called.

Zafina turned and smiled. "I'm going to stay up a little longer."

"Okay, don't let Sanji and Zoro get on your nerves." Nami shut the door and proceeded down.

Zoro was asleep by his weights and Sanji was cleaning up the kitchen from their evening meal. Zafina over looked the ocean from the railing again. She needed to train while she could still see the planks and steps of the ship. She wanted to be hydrated before she trained.

Upon turning the corner to walk to the kitchen, she smacked bodies with Sanji. After colliding bodies with Sanji, she fell to the ground.

"Ow," she spoke, remaining on the ground, rubbing her thigh.

"I'm so sorry, Zafina-chan!" Sanji reached his hand out to her. Zafina grabbed his hand and pulled herself up effortlessly. Sanji's hands were different. They were a lot different from Zoro's. They were more slender, uncalloused, and had a colder touch. Zafina let go and smiled intensely.

"It's no big deal, Sanji-kun!" Her smile turned into a chuckle. Zafina must've looked adorable while doing so because Sanji blushed slightly. "I was about to train so I was going to get water. So this is kind of my fault running into you. Gomen nasai, Sanji-kun."

They stood motionless for a brief moment as Sanji reached in his pocket for a light and a fix of nicotine.

"Can I ask you something, Zafina-chan?" Sanji questioned Zafina and she looked at him with a surprised expression as he expelled smoke from his lungs.

"Y-Yeah what is it?" She hoped it wouldn't have to deal with the earlier ordeal. She waited for his response as he sucked in more hazardous substances and released them again.

"It's about earlier. It see- no, it was obvious it bothered you that we all didn't eat together."

Zafina looked at the ground. Maybe they hadn't let it go. Sanji continued.

"You don't have to tell me. But, it's better than holding it in and destroying yourself. It's a shame to see ladies in pain." He paused before kissing the butt of his cigarette once more.

Zafina hesitated. She didn't care about sharing her issues but she didn't want to lose bonds that just barely started. Zafina's throat really craved that water now. She looked up at Sanji.

"It's just," she paused and ached to reach the kitchen door. "Well, it's complicated." She reached her hand out for the doorknob. She rotated the knob and opened the door. Before fully entering, she was stopped in her place by Sanji's arm resting on her shoulder.

"Running from your problems won't make them cease." He put out his cigarette on the ground and edged Zafina in the kitchen. "You can tell me."

They were in the kitchen now. Zafina went and sat at the end of the table closest to the sink. Sanji brought her a glass of water and sat across from her. She sipped nervously at the water. She looked down at the table, holding the glass and eventually released her voice.

"Well, this is how it started," Zafina clenched tightly on the glass. She slowly began to shake and choked, fighting back tears.

Zafina's body laid there. Her skin was ice cold, freezing it seemed and covered in a thick, maroon substance. Her clothes were torn, her skin ruptured and open, and a few bones broken, especially her ribs.

_Was this how she was going to go?_

Her vision slowly became slurred. A few minutes passed and her eyes closed. She could hear footsteps beoming heavy yelling to search for victims. Her hearing finally left her.

Everything was inaudiable. Her eyes and ears had now failed her. She felt numb. Her body entered a full state of nirvana.

_No, this couldn't be it._

Zafina shot up. She was drenched in cold sweat and her gasping was on the edge of hyperventilation. She looked around anxiously. Wiping her hair out of her face and removing some sweat, she made sure she had not disturbed anyone. She then observed the frames that decorated the bottom deck walls. They calmed her down enough for her panting to not be as dangerous.

Her fingers met her abdomen. They ran over thick, rough, and rigged skin. _Her scars_. They were similar to Zoro's scar on his chest. Of course, they weren't as large. But, these weren't Zoro's scars.

Many memories haunted Zafina's body. These were scars she couldn't leave or forget. No one could mend these scars. _These were scars only she could mend_.

She continued to stare into the darkness of the bottom level until she finally calmed herself. She breathed in and exhaled. Zafina swung her feet over the hammock, her toes meeting cold planks. She stood up and stretched. Her tense muscles from the nightmare had eased a bit. She started walking to the door leading to upper deck.

Her weapon waited for her there. And, she figured she should train early anyhow.

These scars ghostly haunted her. But, she wouldn't let petrifying memories, fears, and insecurities stop her. She knew all the pain and suffering would eventually go away. She just wanted them gone already; so she could feel free.

She exited to upper deck and closed the door. Zafina walked to the back of the ship as she did the morning of yesterday. Everything was engulfed in darkness besides the moonlight reflecting off the plankton in the tousled ocean waves.

It was time to feel nirvana again. Not the one that haunted her in her nightmares but the good kind of numb. If it existed anyway. Even if it didn't exist, at least it wouldn't be tormenting her.

Her weapon was now in her hand and she was in the middle of the planks once again.

[A/N: Nehmehneh. I tried to proof read as I wrote unlike last time so I hope I won't have to come back for errors this time around. BUT WOOO 2K WORDS! I hope this wasn't too bad… And shoutout to Courtney for being a uke and making me love One Piece. xD I decided I'm dedicating this fic to you because you've been nothing but a great friend to me. It's hard for me to open up and be social with people but I've made a great friend I wouldn't trade for anything. Read this A/N or I will bring DoffyxTraffy back in your life. ;~;]


End file.
